Trapped in a cold room
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: This is my first Alfred/Arthur fic XD I hope it turned out ok. It's about... well, I'm sure you can tell from the title. Please R&R because reviews will be most helpful


Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. This is my first attempt at Alfred/Arthur. I hope I didn't really warp their personalities. I'm trying to steer clear of bad words so Arthur's cursing is reduced to the minimum and the only thing I could think of was add the word 'bloody' when he's speaking... I hope Alfred is the same old Alfred everyone knows too in this O.O Please R&R! Reviews will be most helpful, thanks!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn this bloody contraption!" Arthur smacked the door knob, simply causing pain to himself, nothing more.

"The windows are locked too!" Alfred cried out from the other side of the room.

They had been having a conversation with Ivan at his office and halfway through, Ivan had left but didn't return. Just when they realised something could have happened, they found themselves locked in the office.

"Why in the world would Ivan lock the door AND the windows?!" Arthur made another futile attempt to open the door.

"Maybe it's because of the snow storm out there," Alfred pulled his jacket tighter around him. Indeed, there was a snow storm out there and if the windows weren't lock, the storm would have blown into the room.

"That doesn't explain why he locked the door, you git," Arthur spat bitterly. He was missing his tea time.

"Well don't worry; I'm the hero so I'll get us out in no time! Desperate times call for desperate needs!"

"So, you'll knock the door down?" Arthur asked hopefully. Alfred did have inhumane strength.

"If I did that, Ivan won't let me off the hook," Alfred shook his head.

"But you said desperate times called for desperate needs!" Arthur argued back.

"Yes, so now we figure out what the 'needs' are," Alfred crossed his arms and sat down, thinking deeply.

"Bloody git, hurry up and DO something!"

"Hey, no hurry," Alfred motioned for Arthur to sit down also. "It takes time for a hero to think up of a brilliant idea."

They sat in silence for a while. They were either thinking of a plan or they were too cold to speak. The temperature in the room was dangerously low because of the snow storm and they weren't even sure whether the room had a heater.

Fed up, Arthur stood and began to walk around the room, attempting to warm himself and find a heater if there was one. After a while, he realised how abnormally quiet Alfred was. Was he thinking that deeply? He checked upon the younger nation, only to find him sleeping!

"Wake up you bloody fool! Why the hell are you sleeping? Thought you could dream up of an idea?" The last sentence was laced with sarcasm.

"Chill down Arthur," Alfred rubbed his eyes. "The cold weather outside is making me sleepy…"

"Got any bright ideas then?" Arthur was brimming with sarcasm.

"Well, Ivan is bound to remember he locked us in here so actually, the best idea would be simply wait for him to come back."

Arthur knew it made sense but it actually came out of THAT Alfred, the self-called hero with ridiculous ideas! Not only that, he would be missing tea time!

"Any other brighter ideas? An idea that can get us out immediately?"

"Nope, unless you want Ivan to curse us by breaking down his office door and screaming is useless with that noisy storm out there."

Arthur sank back into his chair. He silently tried to make out what situation he was in:

Ivan had somehow locked them in his office.

He will miss tea time.

Alfred is making sense.

They had to wait for Ivan to come back, which take god knows when.

He's stuck with Alfred in a gradually getting colder room for the time being. That was it.

"This just can't get any better can it…" He mumbled bitterly to himself, "For now, we have to get some heat."

Alfred nodded, he had a jacket so he didn't feel as cold as Arthur but he knew the other was freezing. Another idea popped up in his mind. He got up, took off his jacket and threw it around the freezing nation.

"W-what?! Take your jacket back you bloody wanker. You'll be freezing if you don—"

"I'm the hero right? It's the hero's job to protect others. Like protecting you from the cold!" Alfred flashed his toothy smile and Arthur felt a blood creeping up into his cheeks, mumbling something with the words 'bloody' and 'Alfred'.

After a while, even a fool could tell that Alfred was freezing. Arthur did get warm from the large jacket but still, it wasn't enough either. This time, Arthur was the one with an idea.

Alfred had closed his eyes, wondering whether if he had slept, would it make it better. Suddenly, he felt warmth pressed against him. Startled, he opened his eyes to find Arthur sitting on him, arms wrapped around him and jacket still slumped on his shoulders.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred felt his cheeks burning but it was indeed warm…

"S-shut up you bloody git! I'm just doing this so that we won't both freeze to death!" He could tell that the older nation on his lap was blushing also.

After about a good ten minutes, the door flunks open. "So how did you like that, da?" Ivan stood there.

They were both surprised at his sudden reappearance and Arthur quickly stood up properly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned the smiling Ivan.

"Well, how do you like it, spending time in a room without a heater in Russia," he asked again.

That was when they had remembered their conversation earlier. They were discussing about importing heaters to Russia but Alfred had been rather curious at why they needed so many heaters that badly.

"I had you two locked in the room so that you could experience what it was like without a heater, so is the deal on about importing those heaters, da?"

True enough, it was freezing in the room and snow storms seem to occur frequently there.

"It's a deal," both of them said in unison.

"By the way, what were you two doing when I entered, da?"

A fresh blush appeared on both their faces.

"Keeping warm with… natural heaters?" Alfred said, eyes trailing off the corners of the room.

"Bloody asshole…" Arthur mumbled as his eyes trailed off the other side of the room, leaving Ivan rather confused.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A rather nice Ivan there O.O But he showed a sadistic side of his by locking them in his office without telling them the reason... in a way, sadistic. So how was that for a first attempt? To answer, it's just one click away XD


End file.
